disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phobos
Prince Phobos is a character from W.I.T.C.H. He rules as prince over Meridian while searching for his sister to kill her for her power; she is the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian. Phobos is considered an immortal and may be thousands of years old. He spends most of his time in the confines of his castle, only granting audiences to those he deems worthy to see his face. Phobos' devious plan is to absorb the immense magical powers of his long-lost sister, Elyon, and the only ones standing in his way are the five Guardians of Kandrakar. Etymology The name "Phobos" means "fear" in Greek, and came from the name of Greek God of fear and horror, the son of Ares and Aphrodite. Powers Prince Phobos possesses numerous magical powers, which include: * Energy Blasts. * Glamour. * Transformation. * Scrying. * Life Force Absorption. * Flight, * Telepathy, * Telekinesis. * Illusion. * Teleportation. * Arcana. * Spells and Curses. * Summon the Whisperers and Murmurers. * Matter Manipulation. * Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Quintessence. However, even he is unable to create portals that would link Earth and Meridian, as he himself stated in one episode, though he was able to create a portal to the enchanted painting the Guardians were trapped in, in hopes that his minions would go into the painting and finish off the Guardians (in the comic book, certain facts differ, such as the portal to the painting was an opening in the Veil, and Cedric was the one who opened the portal, though this leads to confusion, for if Cedric could make openings in the Veil, then it is surprising that Phobos cannot, and the Veil erected by Kandrakar is quite useless, and confusion is merely increased by more puzzling facts). In the final confrontation against the Guardians, Phobos transforms Cedric into a red, more beastly monstrous version that is able to rival the combined strength of all five Guardians, though Will's quick thinking tricked Cedric into wearing the Crown of Light, thus draining the magic infused into him by Phobos away. Phobos also traps his sister Elyon in energy rings after using trickery to overpower her. He has on numerous occasions proven to be a formidable opponent, wielding powers at least equal to those of his sister, Elyon. For example when he fought the Guardians of the Veil in the final episode of the Meridian story-arc he quickly defeated them and would have destroyed them, had Elyon not intervened. However he had stolen all of the power of Meridian and most of Elyon's powers. When he fought them again in the Nerissa story-arc he no longer possessed the power he had stolen from Elyon or Metamoor and still appeared to be more powerful than all of the Guardians put together. He appears to be immortal as he has existed since the creation of the Veil which was created soon after the dawn of time. He is hinted to be the source of all evil in creation. Whilst he ruled Metamoor his power appeared to be so great that his moods affected the landscape of Metamoor and to a lesser extent Earth, because Earth and Metamoor are connected by Portals. Personality Throughout the series, Phobos is portrayed as a vicious and amoral psychopath. Like most clinically diagnosed psychopaths, he can be charming and persuasive when he wants to be as he had Elyon completely taken in and when he convinced her that he was a loving sibling and slowly weened her away from her friends while also feigning concern for her well-being. However his true ruthless nature is all too apparent in his manipulative treatment of those around him as well as his utter lack of sincerity. He is also prone to violent, mood swings. Phobos is an intelligent being but is given to moments of impulsiveness such as when he almost crosses over into Candracar to conquer it, forgetting that he swore on the Heart of Candracar he would not, almost resulting in the loss of his powers. It is this overconfident and arrogant side of Phobos' personality that usually contributes to his downfall. Phobos has a taste for decadence, as is shown when he redecorates Kandrakar in red velvet and gold, and has been seen several times in luxurious baths. Phobos ranks alongside Nerissa as one of the Guardians' most ruthless adversaries. Irma refers to him as "the triple espresso of evil". Age Although Phobos appears youthful, his true age is uncertain; he is known, however, to be very old. One interpretation from the comic book story arcs is that he is an ancient immortal and that he was born shortly after the creation of the universe, which was when the Veil was raised in order to imprison him. Phobos' age is played down in the animated series, where the Veil was raised within living human memory. Though no specific details are given, it is known that Yan Lin, a mortal human, fought Phobos as a Guardian when she was a young woman, which makes Phobos at least comparable to Yan Lin in age, while leaving open the potential for him to be far older. Phobos may be thousands of years old, indeed. In the animated series episode "B is for Betrayal", the Oracle tells the Guardians that the Veil was raised 13 years ago when Phobos first came to power, which gives him a significantly different backstory than the comic book although this would mean that thirteen years ago the extremely old Yan Lin was a young woman although this is but one of the many continuity errors in the series. Gallery Prince_Phobos2.jpg Prince_Phobos3.jpg MTS2 DarkThornRose 248137 elyon03.jpg Prince_Phobos_(cartoon).jpg PrincePhobos.jpg J is for Jewel (14).jpg W is for Witch.jpg W is for Witch (1).jpg W is for Witch (3).jpg W is for Witch (20).jpg The Ghosts of Elyon (2).jpg The Ghosts of Elyon (3).jpg Underwater Mines (7).jpg Trivia * The name Phobos means "fear, terror, panic" in Greek. The word "phobia" is derived from the name, Phobos. ** Phobos is also the name of the Greek personification of fear. ** Phobos is one of the two moons of Mars (the other is Deimos). References Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters